pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Fields
Green Fields is an area that appears in the non-canon game Pikmin: Invasion of the Giants. It is a large, grassy region that has an assortment of enemies, Pellet Posies, and holes. Enemies This is a short list of all the enemies that appear on the surface of this area: - Green Bulborb - Spotty Bulbear - Dwarf Bulbear - Armored Cannon Beetle - Armored Cannon Beetle Larva - Red Bulborbs - Burrowing Snagret - Dwarf Red Bulborbs - Creeping Chrysanthemums - Acidic Bulblax - Unmarked Spectralids - Honeywisp (this could be considered an enemy, although it is actually beneficial) - Humans Treasure This is a complete list of the treasure found on the surface here. As you explore, you will find many objects relating to the sport of soccer, and the reason why is simple: At one far end of the area you will find a goalie's net, and another goalie net at the far end of the other. Still confused? It's a very large soccer field for humans to play on. - Monorolic - Mazed Parched - Coverstory Special Treasures - This area is set apart because it has all of the treasures belong to the footman series. '-' Rocketship Cushioner No. 1 '-' Rocketship Cushioner No. 2 '-' Universal Sphere '-' Refresher '-' Thundercloppers '-' Air Vent '-' Big Guard '-' Command Whistle Holes - Planter's Den - Chrysanthemum Cavern - Danger Zone - Darkness Den - Wraith Abyss Layout For the most part, this is just a green soccer field. Humans occasionally show up and play soccer, on all days that are divisible by five. There is a soccer goal on each extreme side of the field (you will land right next to one of these goals). You can go to the sides of the field, and you will find a couple benches and occasionally a couple humans sitting on them. Although there are no visible walls to stop you, will encounter the kind of "invisible wall" that occurs in various video games to prevent you from going to far. Although this whole layout just described is nice, there is an entirely different section to explore as well. Beside one of the benches you will find an Armored Cannon Beetle. If you defeat it, you will be able to go past it and find a small ramp leading down. If you follow the ramp, you will find a whole network of tunnels leading under the field. This area is where almost all of the holes and enemies are found, along with a couple of the treasures. Further Description of Humans As was mentioned above, the humans appear and play soccer on every day that is divisible by 5. When they do appear, you find only two kinds of humans on the playing field, but there are a lot of them. These two kinds are blue and green teams. They have tons of treasure on them, and the soccer ball is a good treasure to try to get. However, the team players are moving far to fast to hit with Pikmin, and if you wander onto the playing field, you run a very high risk of being squished. It is possible to nab the ball, but the chance only comes once. The ball is the Universal Sphere. If you want to learn more about, look further down this page. Another kind of human that appears is the coaches. There are two of them, and they stand on the sidelines. They are impervious to attack, and all you can do is throw pikmin onto their shoes. The pikmin immediately slide off anyway. Occasionally the coaches scream some encouragement. Lastly, a kind of human that appears is the adults. They occasionally appear, sitting on the benches and chatting. If you attack, they will merely shift their feet, yielding no treasure. Stealing the Soccer Ball The soccer ball is a good treasure to collect, but it is constantly being shifted around by humans. If you are determined to get the ball, go to the goal closest to you. Sneak your pikmin inside the goal. Lie in wait for a little while, until a goal is made on your side. Once a goal has occured, quickly have your pikmin carry away the treasure before the goalie picks it up. The pikmin must be fast, as the goalie will spend a couple seconds staring before he decides to retrieve it. If you don't get the ball out in time, he will just take it, shaking off your pikmin and saying "Ants!". If you do make it to The Ship, the ship will tell you that it is starting an emergency takeoff. Cutscenes There is only one cutscene here, other than the various cutscenes that show for holes, landings, etc. Cutscene - This is merely showing Olimar and Louie piling into the spaceship and the Pikmin piling into their Onions. It ends with the ship taking off, and the startled soccer players below, who are staring up at the fleeing ship.